Shower for two
by green7silver
Summary: Severus and Remus are forced to share a shower.


TITLE: A Shower For Two  
AUTHOR: green7silver  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and I don't know who else do.  
FEEDBACK: Would love it  
NOTES: Many thanks too my wonderful beta.

I left the headmaster's study deeply in thought. So Albus was going to retire after that year. Not that it was a big surprise. Voldemort was dead and Albus had always hoped to get some time for his studies after the end of the war. Sometimes it was a bit difficult to believe that Voldemort was really gone. That Potter had simply killed him. That it was possible to kill him. Not that I wasn't thankful for that, for once this brat had shown real sense. But I was tired of the celebration of this special hero, tired of being thankful to yet another Potter.

He was, of course, also the cause for Albus staying another year. At least it was Potter's last year and I hoped I would never see him again afterwards. However, it would be a strange feeling with Minerva as headmistress. We were never friends actually. And I didn't think she would make it any easier for me. Though, somehow I didn't care very much. My strongest feeling at the moment was dullness. The war was had been won but nothing had changed for me. I was still Severus Snape, the ugly disgusting Potions master the pupils feared and loathed and all others despised. I always imagined being free when Voldemort would be gone for good. But now I understand that my shackles were running deeper. Sometimes I really didn't know for what I did the whole crap.

My clock startled me. It was already time for that annoying welcome dinner. I surely didn't want to welcome a new row of the obnoxious brats.

I went up to the great hall. The first person I met when the first years passed me was, of course, Lupin. Albus had decided to hire him again, since he was the only DADA teacher who was still able to return. And I had the suspicion that Minerva wanted him as the new head of Gryffindor.

I ignored him and intended to turn gracefully on my heels and walk to the great table. But then the blasted poltergeist turned up. I suppose he had used his time in the holidays for making up new troubles he was eager to use now. We both saw out of the corner of the eye how Peeves threw something at a group of Gryffindors. The werewolf turned around and tried to stop him with a "Finite Incantatem".

Unfortunately, the poltergeist was too quick and instead of preventing the hurl, Lupin only changed the angle. A wave of strangove potion hit both of us, the most ill smelling - and by the way lightly poisonous- potion I knew. I swore - typical Gryffindor, he had had to save these children.

"Well done, Lupin," I sneered, "this stuff stinks worse than Fang out of his behind."

Lupin blushed furiously and stammered an apology.

In the meantime Minerva had managed to let the rest of the stuff disappear right out of Peeves' hand and hurried over to us.

"Are you okay?" she asked in distress, worried no doubt about her potential successor. "You have to go to Madam Pomfrey at once."

There was no way to avoid that, I thought angrily when I went to the hospital wing. A good way to start the new term. Bet the story was around before dinner. And I hated to have that woman fussing around me.

Lost in thoughts I nearly missed a step and Lupin took my arm.

"Everything all right?"

"No, absolutely not. And that's entirely your fault."

The dammed werewolf didn't look surprised at my outburst, but smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry it hit you. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"It's never, is it?" I snapped and kept my silence the rest of the way.

Madam Pomfrey was horrified when she saw us and, of course, immediately started fussing over us. After ten minutes of fruitless thinking she decided against charms.

"The best solution," she told us, "is to wash it away with a shower. As quickly as possible. If you please follow me. Luckily I'm prepared for situations like that."

She guided us to a little room, which was completely occupied by a huge shower.

"Gentleman," she closed the door behind us.

Slowly I felt myself getting dizzy from the potion - Lupin had to find one of those rare ones I couldn't stomach!

"Severus," Lupin grabbed my arm and I realized that I was swaying.

"Are you all right?" the werewolf repeated his question, as if the situation had changed in the meantime.

"Of course not," I snapped, "I'm feeling dizzy, thanks to you."

"Then let me help," carefully he helped me to get rid of my clothes and lean against the wall, while he stripped himself.

I watched him washing himself thoroughly. Not a bad view I had to admit, but in the end I had other problems than to consider whether this stupid werewolf could be attractive under the worn-out robes.

I pushed myself off the wall to wash me as well. However, still dizzy, I lost my equilibrium at once and nearly fell down. But again Lupin was quicker and stabilised my position.

"Sh, I'll do that," he dragged me under the hot water and began to wash me gently. I couldn't remember the last time someone had washed me. No one had since my mother's death. Shameful I tried to back up.

"Everything's all right," Remus soothed me, "I won't hurt you."

I was too tired to fight him properly, so I just let it happen - more afraid than I had been in years. I could handle being hurt or abused. I was used to it. But no one touched me for joy. So I had no idea how to react. I didn't want it, didn't want to know what I had missed all the years and never could get anyway.

I wanted so much to shove him away, but still I was too dizzy for doing so and in the end I decided that it would be the best to let him wash this stuff away. Slowly I could breathe easier.

"Still dizzy, my friend?"

"I'm not your friend. But no, I feel better now."

"Good, then we can start with the nice part of the evening."

"What do you mean with that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Calm down Severus. It's just; you still seem to be so tired. The war is over and everybody is relieved. But you are more exhausted than ever. Why are you so hard on yourself? Why are you so dammed stubborn? There are things in life to enjoy."

Gently, but with surprising strength, he guided me under the warm water again and dropped some shampoo into my hair. Before I could protest I felt strong hands massaging my scalp, rubbing exactly the right spots to make the slight headache I have almost always, go away. I didn't want to show weakness but that felt so good.

"So, that's fine," the werewolf whispered in my ear. "Don't fight it. Just lean back."

To my own surprise I followed his order. Then I had the strange sensation of naked skin against my own. Something long forgotten. To my shame the gentle hands aroused me scrubbing my body. In vain I tried to get away, when I heard him chuckle.

"He, that's just natural, let it happen," he turned me around and then I drowned in a gentle kiss. When I tried to protest, Lupin used the opportunity to coax my mouth open and then he stroked my tongue with his own.

When had I been kissed like that the last time? I ceased struggling. Instead I let myself be drawn into an embrace and gasped when our erections met. They rubbed against each other, igniting fire in our nerves with every trust. It was not the first time that I was seduced, but I couldn't remember that someone ever had been so gentle, so thoughtful of my own needs. Even when our movements grew more desperate, he still stroked me with lovingly tenderness.

Finally we both found release. The orgasm hit us both hard and we bonelessly slumped to the floor, panting for air. It took a while before Lupin recovered enough to get up and help me to my feet again.

"That wasn't bad," I admitted. Remus only smiled, "For everyone else this would have been ecstatic." I couldn't help but smile myself, "But this will change nothing."

"I know. Look I made you feel bad, so it's only fair that I made you feel good again. That's all."

I nodded and went to shower again. I could live with that. The hot water washed away the last traces of uneasiness. Outside the shower I found not only two towels but also our cleaned robes. When I had slipped into my robes I waited for Lupin.

The werewolf smiled at me, still naked. A nice picture I had to admit.

"I warn you," I told him, "if you make me wet again, you are seriously in troubles."

"I'm a well educated werewolf," was his bemused reply, "just hand me a towel, will you?"

Instead of giving him the towel I stepped near him and rubbed him dry myself. He gave a surprised yelp, but than leaned into the touch. He really seemed to enjoy it.

It was almost a shame to see him get dressed again. This worn-out robes didn't suit him at all. After being a war hero and all that, you should think that he could afford new clothes by now.

Poppy expected us outside. "So now everything should be all right again," she beamed at us, "the dinner in the great hall will be over by now I'm afraid."

At least one good message.

"You could eat with me. I've prepared something," this annunciation did nothing to rise my hopes for a quiet evening. However, eating with these two was clearly better than facing my snickering colleagues.

Lupin and I were shown into Poppy's dining room. It was the first time I was in her private rooms. It was quite nice actually I had to admit, when I took a seat.

And the food was quite good too, hot and spicy - not at all the dull food we were used at Hogwarts. I asked where it came from.

"I cooked it myself," she announced proudly, "I like to try recipes from exotic cookbooks. This is an Indian one. Albus is sometimes a bit conservative about the food."

"Oh yes," Remus and I answered nearly simultaneously and looked at each other in surprise.

"So you two also like experiments when it comes to cooking," Poppy eyed us in delight, "that's fantastic."

I couldn't deny that it would have its advantages to escape the dull dinners at Hogwarts, but that would have meant to see these two people more often. Even that was not as bad as I thought, though. Both Lupin and Pomfrey were intelligent enough for a good talk, which was saying something. But if anybody found that I was voluntarily talking to him or her ...

Then I suddenly shook my head. Lupin was right; I was sometimes too hard to myself. What was bad about enjoying some food and an intelligent conversation with two people who enjoyed it too?

It was quite a nice evening in the end. Beside the five minutes exploration of Pomfrey, what Black was doing currently, being back from death, and Lupin's short explanation that he was having a time out on Madeira for some months, we discussed rather interesting developments in charms, DADA, potions and healing items.

I was more than surprised to look at my watch and see that it was already half past eleven.

"Time is passing so quickly when you spend it with nice people," Lupin yawned beside me, "but I'm afraid we'll have a lot of trouble getting up tomorrow morning when we stay any longer. Thanks for the excellent dinner."

"I thank you for the nice company. Good night."

"Good night."

"Let's go to the dungeons," Remus said and I remembered that the minister had ordered special rooms for the only werewolf of the staff. The only rooms that could be spelled without further damage in that way were annoyingly near to my own.

We wandered down to the dungeons in comfortable silence.

"So good night then," Lupin smiled at me, when we had reached my quarters, "and don't forget that there is much more than labour in your life." I nodded only curtly but wished a good night nevertheless.

In my bed I reflected the happenings of the day. The werewolf did really have a point there. The war was over and it was time to learn to enjoy life. I remembered our shower and grinned.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad year after all.

The end


End file.
